fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratchet and clank meet sonic part 2
This is part 2 of ratchet and clank meets sonic. Enjoy! Ratchet: IF YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL MY BUDDY CLANK THEN I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU TRY TO SHOOT ME I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!! Manic: Chill dude! Ratchet: Now why are you trying to kill my pal clank. Sonic: W.. w.. we thought it was one of robotnicks robots. Ratchet: Hey.... that's that guy who we have to stop. Sonic: You need to stop him? Well that's what we are doing too! Ratchet: Oh! Why didn't you just tell me? Sonic: Well then lets team up! Ratchet: Ok but first I want to tell you something inside your van. Meanwhile inside the van. Sonic: So you guys are from a different universe and a strange voice sent you here? Ratchet: Yea that's the story. Manic: Hmmm I know your friend clank is a robot but what are you? Ratchet: I am a lombax from the Solana galaxy. Clank: That unkown voice said we need to save this planet from this doctor robotnick but what did he did? Sonia: He captured our mother her name is queen alena and we never meet her before Ratchet: Gee that bites! Sonic: It dose. And we might meet her when we save her. Ratchet: So you guys are a rock band called sonic underground. Sonic: Yeah and are band is illegal because they hate us. Ratchet: cool. Manic: By the way what can clank do? Ratchet: Oh what the stuff he dose is really great! Show them clank! Ratchet: He can turn into a helli- pack a thruster-pack a hydro- pack and he could even turn giant! Manic whoa! I wish he was my sidekick. Ratchet: And I have this harnist on so he can ride on my back. Swatbots shoot at the van. Ratchet: Huh? Sonic: Robotnicks swatbots are trying to take us out again we have to attack them! Ratchet: Oh we fight baddy bots before! Meanwhile at robotnicks lab. robotnick: Oh your children are going to be dust your hinest bwhahahaha! Ratchet: Its time to use the concussion gun! The swatbots drift away. Ratchet: Woah! Ratchet: Phew that was a close! Doctor robotnick sees ratchet and clank flying in his computer. robotnick: Sleet , dingo who are they? Sleet: I do not know sir I will check who they are. Sleet: Computer who is that robot and cat thing? Computer: Itentafigig. Ideanaty ratchet and clank. Race lombax and robot homeworld unkown possibly different universe. QA: A hmm hmm! Robotnick: possibly from a different universe huh? Sleet, dingo track down them see if they are helping sonic and his brother and sister. Sleet and dingo: Yes sir! Meanwhile the swatbots are chasing sonic and the others. Ratchet: My bomb glove will take care of them. kaboom! Sonia: So ratchet what have you where doing in your universe? Ratchet: Whell since I and clank saved the galaxy a lot it was great and fun and dangores. Sonia: Oh! Sonic: We are now in robotnicks base looks like we are finnaly going to meet mom. What will happen next? Find out in part 3 of ratchet and clank meets sonic! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction